Money bag
The money bag is an item that is earned after completing a level in the Plants vs. Zombies series. If the player does not collect the money bag on the screen for a few seconds, a small yellow arrow appears above it telling the player to collect it in Plants vs. Zombies. It also appears in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare when a round in Garden Ops is completed. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' It usually contains five gold coins ($250). These bags are only found when the player is completing a game mode a second time, since the trophy or the seed packets have already been collected. Each money bag is worth: *$100 if the player completes every Vasebreaker level for the second time. *$250 if the player completes any level second time (except Vasebreaker), every three streaks in I, Zombie Endless or every ten streaks in Vasebreaker Endless. *$1,000 for every three streaks in I, Zombie Endless or every ten streaks in Vasebreaker Endless (not always). ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' These bags are very similar to the first game. However in this game, the money bag is packed with five silver coins that are (all together) worth 50 coins. In the Chinese version, money bags have ten golden coins instead, a sum total of 1,000 coins, and can also occasionally drop from zombies. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Money bag.jpg|Winning a money bag in a Night level. Pvzmoney.jpg|Another money bag. Survival-Day-Fund-Raising.png|A money bag in Survival: Day. Money Bag iPad.png|Money bag in the iPad version. Zomboni explodes.JPG|A money bag being dropped by a Zomboni. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Money Bag.PNG|A money bag in Plants vs. Zombies 2. pvz1 money bag in pvz2.png|1500 coins reward money bag in Plants vs. Zombies 2. 2014-10-11-21-07-07.png|Getting a money bag as a prize. 2014-10-11-21-19-02.png|Another sentence after getting the money bag. 2014-10-12-01-32-24.png|A random sentence after getting a money bag. Trivia *The money bag appears to hold more than five gold coins. *In the UK version of Plants vs. Zombies, there is a £ sign on the money bag rather than a $ sign, since that is the symbol for British money. This is also the same in the Japan versions (¥) and the Eurozone countries versions (€). *In Plants vs. Zombies 2, regardless of the area, the money bag will always have a dollar symbol. *Despite being shown full of coins, it only gives five. *If a player gets 1,500 coins in a Pinata Party in Plants vs. Zombies 2, the money bag looks very similar to the money bag in Plants vs. Zombies. However, this could be due to the fact that when winning a level, the money bag has coins, but when getting 1,500 coins in a Pinata Party, the money bag could be empty, as it has coins outside of the money bag. *From 3.6.1 version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 the money bag jumps onto one specific tile. See also *Money *Gold Coin *Diamond *Silver Coin *Trophy Category:Money Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare